Pet owners often delay taking their pets to receive veterinary help because they fail to recognize early signs and symptoms of potential health problems. Even when at their veterinarian, the owners are often unaware of specific feeding and other behavioral information that could be useful in diagnosing their pet. The lack of early treatment specific behavioral information can handicap pet diagnosis and treatment.